The present invention relates generally to display and storage devices, and more particularly, is directed to a display and storage box for displaying and storing articles, such as jewelry, gift items and other articles.
Boxes are known for display and storage of jewelry or gift items. Such boxes take many forms. For example, two halves can be hinged together at one edge. However, this requires additional parts such as a hinge and a latch assembly, thereby increasing the cost of the box. As another example, a box is known in which one part which holds the gift items is telescopically received in the other part. However, this box requires two parts of different sizes and shapes, thereby also increasing the cost of manufacture. Another box is known in which a bottom part has an inwardly spaced peripheral ledge, and the top or cover part seats thereon in surrounding relation with the ledge and in friction engagement therewith. However, this also requires two parts of different sizes and shapes, thereby also increasing the cost of manufacture.
Further, with conventional display and storage boxes, the article holding members are integrally fixed to the box. In order to use different article holding members, it is necessary to provide a different box, thereby increasing the cost and storage space needed. Also, if the article holding members become damaged, it is necessary to provide a new display and storage box.